Forever & Always
by PinkDinosaurNinja
Summary: Sav broke up with Anya the day after prom, but will fate bring them back together again?  bad summary, story is way better then the summary
1. Together Again

**So more people like Anya and Sav better then Holly J and Sav? Tell me if this is a better story. By the way this takes place on the last episode on season 9 where Sav breaks up with her. Well AFTER that episode but like it's going to be totally different then on the real degrassi.**

Anya's POV

The first day of school, great. I haven't seen Sav since he broke up with me and I really didn't want to see him. I noticed him talking with some new guy and I walked right past him with my head down. "Anya!" I heard Holly J calling my name from down the hall. "Hey Holly J!" I said and hugged her. Since I haven't seen her since she left for New York with Declan. "I've missed you!" She said and laughed. "Same!" I told her. Sav walked by while I was talking to her. I could feel him staring at me but I kept my eyes locked on Holly J while she told me the horrible news her mom gave her. "That is horrible! What did Declan say?" I asked her. "Well I haven't told him yet…" Holly J said nervously. "Well you should tell him soon, the closer it gets to the end of the year the harder it's going to be to tell him." I told her, warningly. "I know, I know. So have you talked to Sav?" she asked me. And Sav must have heard his name because he looked over from his conversation with that new kid. "Umm…no." I said blushing because he heard her say his name. "And I'm not exactly planning to, either." I said loudly, making sure he could hear. "Aw, but you guys make SUCH a cute couple. There's no way you can work it out?" She said kind of loudly too. "I don't know…I cried all summer over him. I still love him…but if he broke up with me then he obviously doesn't still feel the same." I said almost to a whisper, with a hint of sadness in my voice.

Sav's POV

Hearing that Anya never wanted to talk to me again broke my heart. I regretted breaking up with her so much this summer. I spent most of my time inside. My parents started getting worried saying "Why aren't you with your friends?" Or "Are you sick?" Oh and can't also forget "Most teenage boys spend there summer outside or somewhere out of the house." I always told them my friends were busy or I just didn't feel like doing anything. The truth was, I just wanted to go to Anya's house and tell her I didn't mean what I said and hope everything would go back to normal. But that never happened. And It probably won't ever happen. I shut my locker, and told Drew I'd see him at lunch and made my way to my first class. Which of course, Anya was in!

Anya's POV

Great. Sav was in my art class. Just fantastic! But the truth was, I really missed him. But I knew he missed me so I quickly shook the feeling and got back to making my vase. I couldn't get the shape quite right, and after the 4th time of re-doing it I was getting frustrated.

"Need some help?" I heard that voice that I used to-and still love. He chuckled when I blushed.

"Sure, thanks." Was all I can say. Why is he not being a jerk? Why is he even offering to help me? Doesn't he hate me? All these questions ran through my mind. Before I could even get back to reality, I felt his hands grip mine and he was guiding them on the clay. In about 10 minutes, I had the shape I had been trying to get all class.

"Thanks Sav." I said. I realized I had clay on my index finger so I thought fast and wiped it on Sav's nose. I laughed at how ridiculous he looked.

"Oh, you're so going to pay for that, MacPherson." He said trying to hold back a laugh but it didn't work. Then when I tried to turn my head he was going to wipe his finger on my nose like I did to him but since I turned, I basically guided his finger all along my cheek. "Bhandari!" I yelled, still laughing.

"You're the one who turned your head." He said and laughed.

"Sav, Anya, please save play time for OUTSIDE of class, thank you." Ms. Dawes the art teacher said and walked away.

I chuckled along with Sav and looked at the vase we made. "We make a good team." I told sav, while lightly laughing.

"Yeah, we do." He said leaning in. Our lips were about 2 centimeters apart when Ms. Dawes came by and gave us a warning look.

We pulled apart both blushing.

"Hey, Anya?" Sav asked turning back to look at me.

"Yeah?" I answered back.

"Um.. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out after school, like at the dot?" He asked me nervously, you could hear it in his voice.

"Sure, I'll meet you there right after school." I told him as the bell rang.

"See you later!" I called halfway out of the door.

After the last bell I walked to the Dot and sat down where I already saw Sav. "Hey." I said as I sat down.

Sav's POV

"Okay, I'm just gonna get right to the point. Why I asked you here is...is because I want to go back out with you, Anya. I still really love you, and I don't know why I broke up with you. I regretted it all summer and you were all I thought about. Even ask Alli I went to her for advice 3 times but never actually took it because I thought you hated me." I told her and impatinetly waited for a response.

Anya's POV

What he just asked me surprised me. Like, REALLY surprised me. I had to fight back some tears that must have been leftover from after he broke up with me.

"You really hurt me Sav. I cried all summer. You basically put me through hell all summer." I could hear my voice cracking. No Anya, don't cry. I quickly wiped my eyes.

"I know, and I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry." He said. He was almost begging now. I could definatley tell he meant it. I had a feeling that if I didn't say yes he would break down crying.

"You're forgiven." I said smiling. I haven't been this happy since the prom last year.

"R-Really? I mean good." He said laughing.

Just then Peter walked over to take out orders. "So the degrassi love bird's are back together?" He said smiling.

"Yes, and happier then ever." I smiled at Sav and we gave Peter our order.

Sav's POV

"Okay well there's one more thing I have to tell you." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked me, a serious look on her face.

"Well, I made a promise to myself that if you said yes then I would tell my parents about us…" I went on.

Anya's POV

He kept talking but I stopped listening at "tell my parents about us." I was so happy, now he wouldn't have to hide our relationship. This was great. "Finally." I said and laughed.

After we ate he walked me home. "I'm so glad we're back together." I said and smiled at him. "Me too." He replied, also smiling. He leaned in and gave me the most passinate kissed we've shared in awhile.

"God, I missed doing that." He said and grinned at me.

"Me too." I said. I noticed that our fingers were still inertwined, so did Sav but neither of us let go. I smiled up ast him. "I have to go, I love you." I said giving him a quick peck and went inside.

Best. Day. I've. Had. In. A. Long. Time.

**Aww! So they're back togetherrr! How adorable righttt? (: Please R&R! No silent readers! 3**

**-Kayliee!**


	2. What a Suprise

Anya's POV

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. As I was getting ready I got a text from Sav.

**Bold=Sav** Regular=Anya

**Hey, i'm waiting outside u slow poke ;)**

im a girl what do u expect :) be right theree.

I finished getting ready and went outside and saw sav standing there waiting. "Hey." He said and leaned in to give me a kiss. I purposley and smirked. "My plan was to run but...I forgot about my shoes." I said and looked down at my flip flops. He laughs and inertwined our fingers and we walked to school.

"So," I asked Sav while we were in art. "when are you planning on telling your parents about us?" I asked him. "After school, and I want you to be there." He smiled and gave me a quick peck before Ms. Dawes walked by our desk.

After school I walked to Sav's house with him. "I'm nervous, Sav. What if you're parents like, get really mad and forbid us to date?" I asked. Sav chuckled and I gave him a sten look. "Oh, you're serious." He chuckled again. I playfully smacked him. "I'm serious! What if they don't accept us?" I asked him. "They will, or i'll make them, trust me." He smiledd and kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his shoulder while we walked.

We approached Sav's house and noticed his parents were already home. I got even more nervous. "It's now or never babe." He said and grabbed my hand as we walked in.

Sav's POV

"Mom? Dad?" I searched for them until I found them AND Alli sitting at the dining room table. "Hello Sav. Why is Anya here?" My mom greeted me but not so much Anya. "We need to talk to you guys." I said and sat down and so did Anya. "What about Sav?" My dad asked sternly. "Me and Anya are dating...again. We we have been ever since I introduced her to you guys." I said nervous for the reply. "Sav! How could you go behind our backs? Farrah your future wife is not going to appreciate you dating Anya. And me and your father would like you to date someone more like you!" My mom almost yelled. "I'm NOT marrying Farrah. It's not the 19th century mom! No one has arranged marriages anymore! Ecspecially me! I don't like Farrah like that. I barely like her as a friend! I love Anya, NOT Farrah!" I yelled back. I could see Anya was getting uncomfortable. "I'm dating Anya and there's nothing you can do about it." I said and we started to walk outside. "Wait!" My dad yelled. "What?" I yelled back frustrated.

My mom whispered with my dad for a few seconds and finally turned back to us. "Okay, obviously if you like Anya this much then we should respect it. We are not going to force you to marry Farrah, and we allow you to date." My mom said and actually smiled.

Anya's POV

I was so shocked, she was actually allowing us to date. "Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari." That was all I could get out. I clutched Sav's hand tighter and smiled up at him. Okay, best week ever. Sav and I were back together, and his parents accept us dating.

Sav's POV (Sorry for so much POV changes.)

I couldn't believe it. My parents actually accepted us dating. I was afraid we were going to have to keep going behind their backs, and I know Anya didn't like doing that. We told my parents we were going to be back by dinner time, so we went for walk in the park near my house.

Anya's POV (Planning on staying in her POV for awhile!)

"I can't believe they accepted." I was still in a state of shock. We were walking down a nature path in the park near his house, while arre fingers were intwined.

"I know. I'm so glad we don't have to sneak around anymore." He said and smiled. We sat down at a bench in the middle of the path, it was so quiet and there was no one around to bug us. (AN: You know where in the prom episode in season 9 where they take the pictures? Yeah well there but pretend there's a bench.)

"Hold on." I grabbed my camera from my bag and started taking pictures of the flowers for my photography class. "These are definatley going to get an A." I said to Sav, looking back where he was sitting at the bench. Except, he wasn't there. "Sav?" I didn't see him anywhere. Just as I was about to take another picture I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. I jumped and Sav laughed. "Jerk! You scared me." I playfully hit him on the arm. I turned back to my camera and changed the color to black and white and took the same pictures over again. Just then I got an idea. I turned back to Sav. He must have read my mind because he put his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulders from behind me. I took the picture. (AN: Okay couldn't you just imagine how cute that would be? 3)

"This is BY FAR my favorite." I smiled. I looked at my phone to see it was only 4:00 and we weren't suppose to be back at Sav's house until 5:30. "Well we have an hour and half, what do you wanna do?" Before I even finished my sentence pulled me in for a kiss by tugging on my sweatshirt.

I smiled in the kiss as my arms made there way around his neck. He continued kissing me as we sat down on the bench, putting my force into it. I pulled him down by his shirt so he was on top of me. He licked under my lip, asking for entrance. I smirked into the kiss and kept my mouth closed. I kept doing that until he finally gave up. We finally pulled apart about 20 minutes later. I smiled and we just sat on the bench and talked for the next hour and then we started heading back to his house.

When we got there his family was setting the table. "Sorry we're late." Sav said and pulled a chair out for me. "Thanks." I said smiling and I sat down. When we all sat down and started eating Sav's mom started a conversation, to break the silence.

"So Anya, what are you planning to do with your future?" She asked me. Sav groaned. "Mom!" He whined. I thought it was funny so I giggled. "It's okay Sav. And well I love kids so I was planning to go to college to be a guidance counssler or a teacher. I'm still deciding which one I like better." I told her. "And what a wonderful future that is!" She smiled back at me. "Thank you. This dinner is absouletly delicious! What is it?" I asked her, trying to make the best impression I could. "Oh thank you! It is Spinach and Ricotta stuffed Chicken." She answered, pleased with my question. "Well it's delicious."

About 15 minutes later we finished eating and I was helping clean up. "Oh no you don't have to help Anya, you're the guest!" His mom exclaimed. "Oh no it's not a problem I'm happy to help." I said smiling while picking up some dishes. "Thank you, Anya your very helpful." She told me.

"Well," Sav said coming into the kitchen while I was helping his mom. "I'm gonna walk Anya home." He told us. "Okay, be careful it's getting dark out." She warned us. "We will. Thank you for havinng me Mrs. Bhandari." I said and smiled. "Our pleasure." She smiled too and went back to the dishes.

"You made quite an impression on my parents." Sav said after we were outside. "Well I had to, I don't want them to hate me." I said and laughed. "How could anyone hate you?" He said and smiled. "Aw thanks." I said and we were in front of my house. "Well I better get inside, it's almost curfew." I said sadly. Sav leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss, at which I returned. "Bye Sav." I said smiling and I went inside.


	3. I love you

**So? How are we liking it so far? This story is gonna go far, trust me! 3 Chapters in 2 days! I have some drama in store too(: I'm thinking about staying in Anya's POV so unless it says Sav's POV or something then it's anya's.**

I walked to school and met Holly J by our lockers. "So I see your running for President!" I said and smiled. "Sure am. Whatever it takes to get into Yale with Declan." She said and smiled. "Oh. Well Sav is running too!" I said excidetly. "Wait, SAV is?" She asked kind of angry. "Yeah." I said grabbing books from my locker. "But your going to vote for me, right?" She asked. When I didn't answer she asked again. "RIGHT?" A little louder this time. "Well um, I wish I could vote twice. Sav's my boyfriend holly J. It wouldn't be right if I didn't vote for him. Plus I think he has a good chance at this. He really wants it." I said, hoping she wouldn't be mad. "Well then. I thought you were my friend Anya?" She asked, clearly angry. "I am Holly J! Why does everything have to be about you? Why can't you let Sav have this one?" I asked her, getting angry too. "It's not just about me! It's about my future!" She yelled back. "Sav has a future too! Maybe if you stop being so selfish people would actually like you!" I said and slammed my locker and walked away from her.

"Sav, you need to cream Holly J in the election. If you don't, I will." I said. He laughed and I gave him a stern look. "Why?" He asked. "She thinks it's all about her, which isn't a suprise but all she cares about is winning so she can get a scholarship to Yale so she can go with Declan." I told him. "I'll try my best, but I'm gonna need your help." He smiled. "Happy to help." I said.

After school we walked back to Sav's house. "Mom! Do we have any poster paper?" Sav yelled up to his mom. "In the hallway closet, why?" She asked coming to the top of the stairs. "Well, I'm running for president and we need to make posters." Sav said walking to the closet. "President? Well good luck Sav, I hope you win the election." She said flashing us both a smile and returning to her work upstairs.

We went to deisgning posters and made about 15 of them (with Alli's help, she hates Holly J.)

[**I'm FF because nothing happens in the next few days, now it's after the debate. Not sure how to exactly write a debate :P]**

*1 week later after the debate*

"You totally nailed it! Everyone hated Holly J.'s ideas!" I said and hugged him. "Thanks babe." he said and kissed my forehead. "Well I voted for you and I know about 45 other people that are too. I haven't heard of anyone whose voting for Holly." I said smiling.

*Next day, morning announcments*

"Okay good morning everyone, we have the results of the election." Principal Simpson says on the announcments. I was standing behind the camera with my fingers crossed. He looked at the envelope and had a suprised, but happy look on his face. "Well our winner, by 230 votes," he started and Holly J. looked at the camera grinning, obviously thinking she won. "Sav Bhandari!" He said and shook sav's hand. I was so glad he won!

When the announcments were over I waited for Sav outside the room. "Congrats baby!" I said and hugged him.

"Well congrats Sav." Holly J. said coming out of the room with a disgusted frown on her face, and obviously not meaning it. "Thanks HJ." He said, knowing it makes her mad when people call her anything else besides Holly J."I couldn't of won without my lucky charm." He said smiling down at me. I smiled at him then back at Holly J. "You put up a good fight Holly J. but face it, Sav is more of a people person." I said and smirked. "Well then." She said obviously not being able to come up with anything better to say and she walked off. I looked at Sav and we just walked away laughing while he put his arm around me.

*Next day*

I walked up to my locker, ignoring Holly J. and grabbed my books. "Let me just tell you something Anya, your going to pay for making me lose the election. Just wait." She told me. I decided to just make her mad but acting like she didn't even say anything and walked away.

*1 hour later at lunch*

Sav's POV

I was waiting for Anya while Holly J walked over. Greaaat.

"Hey Sav!" She said cheerily sitting down next to me, closer then my liking so I scooted away from her. Then she scooted closer.

"Hi." I said plainly looking to see if Anya was coming. "So, maybe we could hang out after school, I was thinking the Dot?" She said flirtaciously.

"Um, I don't think so." I said completley disgusted.

"Oh c'mon Sav. You know you like me and NOT Anya. Your just using her to get closer to me, I'm right, I know." She smiled and and scooted even closer to me. "No I'm not. I don't like you. Not even as a friend." I said and moved over as far away as possible.

She looked at something behind me, grinned, then sat on my lap. "Uhm..." I said trying to push her off me. I was unsuccessful and what she did next suprised me, in a very bad way. She pulled my unzipped sweashirt towards her, pulling me and placed the most foreful kiss on my lips I've ever felt. I immediatly pulled away and she pulled me onto her lips again.

Anya's POV

Tears were welling in my eyes. Sav was cheating on me, right here in the cafeteria with Holly J. my EX-Best friend. "Sav?" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Anya," he started but I ran out before I could hear anything else.

Sav's POV

I angirly pushed Holly J. off my lap. "Did you see what you did? Is this what your plan was? To ruin our relationship? Just because the only person in your life that loves is in New York, doesn't mean you can go and ruin MY relationship." I got up and ran after Anya.

"Anya!" I called after her.

"Just leave me alone Sav!" She said and kept running ahead of me.

"Please! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me and I pulled away but by the time you showed up she kissed me again!" I tried explaining but she wasn't listening.

"Just leave me alone Sav!" she yelled and I could hear she was crying. I hated seeing her upset. I couldn't believe what I did to her. I had to make it up to her. I just didn't know how.

About an hour later I had called and texted Anya about 20 times with no replies. I sighed. Then I got the perfect idea.

Anya's POV

I was crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe he cheated on me with Holly J. My phone kept buzzing with texts or playing my ringtone with calls from Sav. I ignored them all. I didn't want to talk to him. Just then I heard a click on my window like a pebble hitting it, I almost had a heart-attack. I pushed back the curtains and looked down. There was Sav with his guitar and a rose. I smiled, but immeadiatley took it back, thinking about that day in the cafeteria.

"What do you want?" I asked impateiently.

"For you to forgive me!" He yelled up to me.

"After cheating on me with my best friend? I don't think so." I said starting to shut my window. Just then I heard Sav playing his guitar and he started to sing. (AN: That song that he sings in like season 8 or season 9 all about anya?)

I walked back to the window and couldn't help but smile. This is the song he sang when we went on that camping trip. I closed my window and walked downstairs out to the front lawn. I opened the door and stood in the doorway while he finished singing. He caught me smile and smiled back. He walked over to me.

"What I was trying to tell you earlier was Holly J. kissed ME not the other way around. She did it as getting back at you for not voting for her I think. I tried to pull away but she still kissed me." He told me.

"That's the truth?" I asked him, making sure he wasn't lieing.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't lie to you." He said and grabbed my hand and kissed it. Then handed me the rose.

I smelled it then smiled. "Very cliche, but sweet. You're forgiven." I smiled then hugged him tightly.

"Thank god." He said and laughed. He passionetly kissed me and I returned the favor. He picked me up bridal style and placed me down on the grass so he was on top of me. I giggled and continued kissing him. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance and this time I opened my mouth and let his tounge explore my mouth. I could feel him smiling in the kiss. I wrapped my arms around neck. This went on for awhile the finally I broke the kiss. "As much fun as this is, I need to go to bed." I smiled then broke it with a yawn. "Okay." He kissed me again. "I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I smiled and gave him a quick peck then went inside.

**Like ittt? Please revieww(:**


	4. He's Just Amazing

Beep, beep, BEEEEEEP. I groaned and groggily got up and switched my alarm off. I forget to turn it off last night. It was finally the weekend, and my birthday. I got up and realized I was still in my pj's. I really didn't care today though. I went downstairs and was greeted by my parents holding a cake. "Happy 18th Birthday Sweetie!" They cheered and I blew out the candles. "Thanks." I said and smiled. I made my way into the kitchen which smelled like omlets. My favorite breakfast. I grabbed an omlet off the stove, sat down at the breakfast bar and switched on the flat screen in my kitchen. I was halfway done with breakfast when my phone vibrated with a text, that scared me half to death.

I slid it up then looked at the screen, Sav. I couldn't help but smile. I read the text that said, _"happy birthday babe. ill be at ur party tonight and since it's tonite ill be taking you out tmrrw. no questions asked ;). _I laughed and replied with a "_thanks(: and haha okayy." _I finished breakfast and went upstairs to get changed. Chantay and I were going to the mall to get dresses for my party. I was also getting my hair,make-up, and nails professionaly done.

We were roaming around the mall when I looked quick into the window at DEB'S and saw the perfect dress. "C'mon!" I grabbed Chantay and went in to look for the dress. I finally found it in my size and went to try it on. It was thin-strapped,went straight across my chest, it was black and had a silver strap across the wasit and was mid-thigh length. I came out of the dressing room to get Chantay's opinion. "So?" I said twirling around to give her a full view of it. "Absouletly goregous!" She told me,smiling. "Thanks, I'm definatley getting it." I told her and went back to the dressing room to change. I came back out and bought the dress.

An hour later I was in the hair salon getting my hair done. I was getting it half up, half down. The part that was up was in a diamond (fake obviously) barrette, and the down part was starightend. About an hour later it was perfect. "Thanks so much Sherry!" I said hugging my stylist. It was my mom's best friend and she was an awesome hair dresser. I went over to the make-up section. I got sparkley white eye shadow that look silver when it was on my eyes to it matched my dress, then some light blush, clear lip gloss, mascara, and eye liner. Pretty, but natural.

After that I got my nails done, just a french manicure but with acrylic nails. I looked in the full length mirror in my room and for the first time in awhile, I felt beautiful. I was ready to make my entrance. Everyone was already outside in my backyard, partying it up. I was right in the mud room which was right by the backyard, when I heard the DJ we hired for the party go on the loudspeaker.

"Okay everyone, I know your having fun but now we have the birthday girl herself, Anya!" He said and pointed to the door I was coming out of.

I gracefully walked out and stopped while everyone was admiring my dress. I smiled then everyone went back to the party. I made sure to go around and greet everyone. I made sure Sav was last.

"Hey! I said sneaking up on him.

"Hey, you look amazing." He said and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Thanks." I said and hugged him. Just then the DJ came on the speakers again.

"Okay sorry to interrupt again but I need to know, does this birthday girl have a special someone?" He asked and everyone screamed yes. I giggled to how he said special someone. "Then, let them have this dance." He said and put on a slow song.

I smiled and Sav grabbed my hand, leading to the middle of the dance floor. My arms rested around his neck while his were on my waist. We danced slow, following the beat of the song. After awhile, everyone joined in dancing with the opposite gender. [AN: Sorry that was really lame "opposite gender." but I honestly didn't know how else to say it haha :P]

I smiled up at Sav. "This is amazing." I told him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I know." He replied and even though I couldn't see him, I heard the smile in his voice. "So, what exactly do you have planned for tomorrow?" I asked him , lifting my head up. "Oh you'll see." He smirked and I rolled my eyes playfully. "I hate suprises." I said and laughed. "Well then this make it even more fun." He smirked again and kissed me. I wish I could make this moment last forever, it was PERFECT. I couldn't ask for a better birthday.  
That was until my mom came over breaking up the kiss. "Anya, me and your father have a suprise for you!" She said and smiled wide. They put a blindfold on and led me somewhere. I couldn't see but it felt like the garage. They pulled it off and my eyes adjusted to the darkness. Then I saw a BRAND NEW SILVER BMW! "Oh my god!" I screamed and hugged my parents. "Thank you so much!" I said and kissed them both. "You're welcome honey. We thought you deserved it." I smiled and looked at the car. It was _mine, all mine._

We went back into the backyard and my party continued. Around 10pm everyone left, except Sav. "Come talk a walk with me. I need to give you something that can't wait until tomorrow." He smiled and I told my parents I'd be back in half an hour and left with Sav.

We walked to me and Sav's "spot" which was the bench in the nature path. "So what did you want to give me?" I asked him. "This." He reached inside his suit to the inside pocket and took out an wrapped box that fit perfecty inside my palm. "Open it." He said and smiled. I opened it to reveal a locket on a chain along with a mini key. The locket had a key hole. "You actually have to use the key to open the locket. Unlock it." He said, flashing my favorite smile of his. I unlocked it to see the picture that we took here a few days ago. "Sav, I love it!" I hugged him and gave him a passionate kiss. "That's not all, look at the back." I flipped it over and it was engraved it said: _Forever & Always-Sav & Anya_.

I was literally speechless. It was the sweetest and most romantic gift he had ever gotten me. "Do you like it?" He asked nervously because of my quietness. I didn't answer him, instead I gave him the most passionate kiss I have ever given him and pulled back. "Does that answer your question?" I smiled wide. "Yeah, and I'm guessing it's a yes? If not then you certainly have a weird way of showing you hate it." He smiled and chuckled and I hugged him.

We just sat there hugging for the longest time. "I better get you home before your parents start to worry." Sav said getting up. "Yeah, that would be a good idea." I said and giggled.

After I as home and inside I sat down on my bed and just stared at the picture in the locket. I sighed happily and thought about my party. It was amazing, ecspecially when I was with Sav. When I was with him...I don't know everything just felt so...so complete! Cliche, I know but it was true. I was thinkign about what Sav had planned for tomorrow. I didn't need anything else. Him and the necklace were all I needed. I fell asleep clutching the locket in my hand.

*Next day!*

I woke around 10am to my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered noticing my voice was cracked so I coughed. I also hadn't checked the caller i.d

"Good morning gorgeous." I heard Sav's voice and automatically sat up in my bed.

"Say that while you can't see me. I'm not so gorgeous in the morning." I said and laughed while I looked in the mirror at my hair that was going everywhere.

"I'm sure you are, when aren't you?" I heard the smile in his voice and I blushed even though he couldn't see me.

"Thanks Sav. Anyways what's up?" I asked him getting clothes ready.

"Okay well your special day-after-your-birthday day starts at 1, so be ready." Again I heard the smile in his voice which made me smile.

"Okay I'll see you then, love you, byee." I said and hung up. I put a pair of short denima jeans on along with a purple v-neck tank top with a white caridgan. I slipped on some white heeled flip flops. I carefully put the locket around my neck and stared at it in the mirror. It was perfect.

Just the the doorbell snapped me out of my daze. I took one last look in the mirror, smiled at my appearance and went downstairs to get the door. Usually my parents would have gotten it but they both had to work. I answered the door and smiled seeing it was Sav. "Hey." He said greeting me with a kiss. You'd think after a year the sparks would have gone away but I still get butterflies everytime he kisses me.

"So where are we going?" I asked him, pretty sure he wouldn't tell me where.

"You'll see." He was so predictable. I giggled.

"Of course." He opened the door to his car for me and I got in. We drove for about 40 minutes until we arrived at the closest beach to us.

He opened the door for me again and led me to a spot that seemed really familar to me. "Remember this place?" He asked me as we stood there. Then it dawned on me.

"Our first date." A smile broke out on my face. It was the most romantic spot he ever took me. It was the place where he orignally asked me to be his girlfriend. We walked a little past that place and I saw a table with two chairs and a meal already set on it.

"How romantic." I said and smiled. He laughed and pulled the chair out for me. "When did you become such a gentleman?" I said sitting down and giggled.

"I always have been." He said and we both laughed. "I have another present for you." He said handing me a box, this one was a little longer.

"Sav, this lunch and neckalce were more then enough." I said smiling. "Just open it, please?" He said and smiled, once again my favorite smile of his. "Okay, fine." I said I opened the box and there was a charm braclet with really cute love quotes on the charms. I looked at each charm, most of them had cute quotes, one had the date we got together, and one was a picture from the prom. "Sav, this is amazing." I kissed him.

"Just like you." he smiled and kissed me back.

I just smiled and looked over the braclet again. "If anyone's amazing, it's you. You are just the sweetest boyfriend ever." I said and kissed him again.

When we finished eating we walked along the beach, holding hands. Our fingers were intwined and they fit together perfectly.

"Don't kill me but...I have one more thing for you." He said and smiled. "Sav, this is too much." I said, but he ignored me and handed me an envelope. I opened it and it was a just a card, which made me smile. "This was all I wanted." I said and kissed him.

About an hour later we went back to my house, it was around 5pm. "I had an amazing day, Sav. Thank you. For EVERYTHING." I said and gave him a passionate kiss. "I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled and looked into my eyes.

Those four words, gave me butterflies all over again.


	5. Our future, together

**I really liked writing the last chapter. The drama ideas in this chapter are brought to you by my bestie Stevie, her username is IHaveTheKeyToYourHeart and she has a really awesome twilight story called **_Vulnerable _**. I don't even like Twilight but it's really good(: so yeah please read and review her story! :D She also has a twilight one-shot, R&R it!**

I woke up the next morning smiling, thinking about yesterday. I quickly got dressed, straightned my hair and out the door I went. I drove my new car to school and parked in the senior parking lot. I went to my locker and Sav was waiting for me.

"Hey babe." He said and kissed me. "Hey! Look what came in the mail on Saturday and my parents waited till yesterday to give to me?" I held up an envelope that had "Stanford University" on the top. "I got accepted!" I told him and he hugged me. "Congrats!" he said and smiled at me. Something was wrong, he was forcing that smile. "What's wrong?" i asked serious. "What? Nothing's wrong!" He said and I could tell he was lieing. "Don't lie to me Sav, tell me what's wrong." I said sternly. "Well I thought we were planning on going to college together, at least I was but I would never get into Stanford." He said, his smile quickly turning into a frown. "Aww, well...I honestly don't know what to do. I've been planning on going to Stanford all my life, my parents will never let me live it down if I give it up because of our relationship." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

"So our relationship isn't important to you?" He raised his voice a little and I could tell he was hurt. "No, no. It is, it's the most important thing in my life right now but...this is the chance of a liftime Sav, if I don't take this and our relationship doesn't work out in the long run," my voice cracked. "I'm going to regret this forever." I said and tears were in my eyes.

"So now you don't believe in us?" He was beyond hurt now. I saw tears in his eyes, for the first time, ever. "Sav, that's not what I'm trying to say. I have to take this! Maybe you could find a college near Stanford!" I told him.

"I was already planning on going to a university near by." He said looking away trying to wipe the tears from his eyes without me seeing.

"I don't know what to do Sav...m-maybe this relationship isn't gonna work." I said shutting my locker and walking away, not looking back.

I walked into a bathroom stall and cried my eyes out. We had always planned our future together, but Stanford was my dream college and he planned on a college near our home. What was I suppose to do?

*2 weeks later*

2 weeks have gone by and Sav and I haven't said a word to each other. I missed him so much. It was Friday night. I finally gave up and texted him. "_Okay Sav, I don't wanna fight anymore and I really miss you. I'm sure we can work something out about the colleges."_ As soon as I sent that I got the same text from Sav. I smiled. I texted back _"meet me at our spot and we can talk." _ I shoved my phone in my back pocket and walked downstairs. I told my parents I'd be back and left heading for the nature path.

About 5 minutes later I got there and Sav was already there. "Hey." I said, smiling slightly sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry." we both said at the same time and chuckled.

"I'm s-" I started but Sav leaned in kissed me. "No, I'm sorry. I should be happy for you and not have been so selfish." He told me.

"Well if going to Stanford means the end of us, then it's not worth it. I'll go to whatever college your going to. It'll be cheaper anyway, my parents can use that extra money to finally get the bigger house they want." I said and smiled.

Sav looked at me serious. "I'm not going to let you give up your future because of me." He told me seriously, but smiling slightly.

"Sav, I don't know why I made it such a big deal, it's really not. I can still get the same education and get the same job here as I could 500 miles away." I smiled. "I'm NOT leaving you, and I'm NOT going to Stanford." I said giving him a and-that's-final look.

He pulled me into a tight hug and I laughed. He pulled away. "And you're positive you want too?" He asked me. "Absouletly." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I need to get home, I told my parents I'd be home by 10." I said not wanting to leave.

I sat up and fixed my wrinkled shirt. "I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him again and walked home.

**Next day**

I walked into school, wearing one of my favorite outfits. I was wearing white denim shorts, yellow (sav's favorite color) cami with a pink and white striped cardigan with yellow flip flops. The last time I dragged Sav to come shopping with him I promised I would get clothes in his favorite color and he agreed to come, though he refused to buy any clothes in pink. I just laughed. Just then Alli came up to me ast my locker.

"Anya! I need some major guy advice." She said with a serious look.

"Okay well how about we hang out at the dot after school and I'll help?" I asked her.

"Works for me, see you later!" She said before trotting down the hall to class.

~After School~

I met Alli at the dot after school. "Okay," I said sitting down."What's this major guy advice you need?" I asked her.

"Okay well you know that new guy, Drew? I think Sav is friends with him." She told me. "Oh yeah, what about him?" I asked her.

"I have like a mega-crush on him, but I get all tounge tied when I'm around him! It's weird, I was never like that with Johnny. I was always straight foward with him. But with Drew...I don't know it's weird!" She told me and I laughed.

"Honey, you're in love. Apprently you weren't in love with Johnny." I told her. "It was the same thing with Sav. And now look where we are?" I told her and the waiter came over. "I'll have an iced tea." I told him, Alli ordered the same and he went back to the counter.

"Huh, so this is what it feels like to be in love. I could get used to this." She said and we both laughed.

"You know, we should hang out more." I told her. "We should. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" She asked as the waiter placed out drinks on the table. "Definatley." I said and smiled.

*Later that night*

I was on the phone with Sav. "So did Alli tell you were going to the mall tomorrow?" I said into the phone as I went downstairs to grab one of my moms homemade cookies.

"Really? When did you guys start hanging out?" He asked me.

"Just recently." I said biting the cookie.

"Well better to be friends with her then be enemies." He said and laughed.

"More then friends. She's like my little sister!" I said and laughed. I yawned. "Sorry Sav but I need to go to bed I'm so tired." I told him.

"Okay, me too. Love you." He told me.

Everytime I heard those words my heart skipped a beat. "Love you too. Bye!" I said and hung up.

*Next day, mall with Alli*

"What do you think about this?" Alli asked me. We were in Deb's and she was looking at a dress that had zebra on the top and black on the bottom. "That's so cute! But why do you need a dress?" I asked her , looking at tank tops. "I don't. Whenever I find cheap ones like this one that's$15 I buy so I have them for when I need them." She told me. "Oh, well that makes sense." I said and grabbed 2 tank tops of the rack. We checked out and decided to go get our nails done

I was gettting a french manicure. Alli was getting acrylic. About an hour later we were in the food court, eating chinese. "So have you asked Drew out?" I asked her, putting some noodles in my mouth. "Not yet, I want to get to know him a little first." She told me. I nodded. "That's a good idea."

For the next few days I hung out with Alli a lot. I barely saw Sav so I decided to call him to hang out. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey!" I answered, cheery. "Oh you're not hanging out with Alli today?" He asked, slightly joking, slightly serious. "What do you mean?" I asked my smile fading "Well you've been hanging out for the past week, I've barely seen you. Only in school, sometimes. Now that you've been sitting with her." He told me. "I'm sorry Sav. She's been needing my advice to ask Drew out and we've become good friends." I said defensivley. "Well I feel...a little left out, okay?" He said. I smiled a bit, it was cute. "Aw, I'm sorry. It was just for this week, she's going out with Drew now and she's hanging out with him now. I won't disclude you, okay?" I told him. "Okay good." I could hear the smile in his voice.

When we got off the phone Sav picked me up and we went out to dinner. We went to P.F Changs. "So has Alli told you parents about Drew yet?" I asked him when our drinks arrived. "Nope. And she probably won't." He said. "I'm sure she will, it's only been a week." I told him sipping my soda. "Well she dated Johnny for like a year and never told them." He told me. "Well Johnny was 3 years older then her, you think your parents would of approved of that?" I said and laughed. "No, they'd kill her before they accepted them to date." He said and laughed. We talked a lot, mostly about our relationship.

I looked down at the necklace he gave me. "What you got engraved on here," I said pointing to my necklace. "you mean it right?" I asked him smiling.

He didn't hesitate one bit. "Absoutletly." He smiled and kissed me.


	6. Homecoming & A Surprise

I ran over to my calendar and looked at today's date then counted the days until the homecoming dance. I paniced, 4 days and I had nothing planned. I quickly dialed Alli's number.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Alli, it's me, do you have a dress for the homecoming yet?" I asked her.

"No not yet, want to go the mall today and get one?" She asked me, there was a crunching sound, I guess she was eating something.

"Defiantley. Pick you up in 20." I said and hung up.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of gray shorts with one of the new tank tops I got from deb's and I went to pick up Alli. When I got there Sav answered the door.

"Hey!" I greeted him with a kiss. "Where's Alli?" I asked him.

"She's getting changed." He told me, and kissed me back.

"That reminds me, what color tie are you wear to homecoming?" I asked him.

He chuckled at my question. "Probably white, why?" He asked me.

"So we can match, everyone's doing it this year." I told him.

"Oh, okay." He said and smiled. Then Alli came downstairs.

"Hey!" I hugged her. "Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah let's go!" She made her way to my car. I started walking to when Sav grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked him.

"When you get back can you help me study for that algebra quiz? I need serious work." He said and chuckled.

"Why do I think your not all the interested in studying?" I said and giggled.

"Please?" He said almost begging which I had to admit, was insanely cute.

"Of course. We can do it here after I bring Alli home." I told him then I heard the horn of my car.

I looked back at Alli who was giving me a let's go look. I chuckled and gave sav a quick kiss and got into the car. "Sorry." I said backing the car otu of the Bhandari driveway and headed to the mall.

We were there for half an hour until I saw the perfect dress at deb's. They were definatley my new all time favorite store. "This one's perfect!" I said holding up a dress that had spaghetti straps, was white, has flowers made out of rhine-stone sparkle things and the bottom was cut into a wavy design.

"That is cute!" Alli told me. "What do you think about this one?" She asked me. It was kind of like mine excpet blue and strapless.

"That's adorable." I said and I went into the dressing room to see how it looked on me. I loved it and it was only $30 so I bought it.

We went into Icings by Claire's and got some hair accessories then into Sephora for makeup. They were ridiculously expensive but the stuff lasts a long time and looks the best.

We went to Friendly's for lunch and then went home. Well, back to Alli's house. I parked the car in the driveway and got out. Sav was outside throwing the football with his dad.

"Hi Mr. Bhandari." I greeted him and smiled.

"Hello Anya." He said and threw the ball back to Sav.

"We're going to go study, dad. We can throw later." He told his dad.

nodded in approval and went inside.

We went up to Sav's room and we studied for about an hour when his mom called us downstairs for dinner. Just like every time I eat at Sav's house, the dinner was delicious. I helped clean up then Sav wanted to go for a walk.

We went to our usual place. But I was a little nervous, usually when he took me here there was something he had to tell me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, actually everything is perfect." He said smiling and giving me a peck on the lips.

"So why'd you bring me here?" I asked him. We were just standing there looking at each other, my arms around his neck, his around my wait until he broke the silence.

"I need to ask you something." He told me.

"Good I hope?" I smiled.

"Really good. My parents are taking me and alli on an 10 month cruise around the world. Starting next week." He told me.

My heart dropped into my stomach. "10 months? Sav, how is that good for me?" I asked him, trying not to sound selfish.

"Well, I told them I didn't want to go because I wouldn't be able to stand one month away from you as apposed to 10. Then they told me..." He told me then stopped.

"Told you what?" I asked anxiously.

"That they had bought an extra ticket. For you." He said and smiled wide.

"For me? They're really going to let ME come with you?" I started to think about going all around the world with Sav.

"Well as long as your parents are okay with it." He said.

"Shoot, my parents. I forgot about them. What if they say no?" I said sadly.

"My parents said they would talk to them. I don't think it'll be too hard for your parents to say yes to mine." He chuckled.

I thought about how strict his parents were. "That's true." I laughed.

"So you never fully answered. Do you want too?" He asked me hopeful.

I leaned and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Does that answer your question Sav?" I said and smiled.

"Yes, it does." He said and he hugged me tightly.

When we pulled apart I thought of something. "What about school, prom, and everything else were gonna miss?" I asked him.

"There's a school on the ship, but it's only 2 days a week 7-3. My parents mentioned something about there being a prom around June." He said and put his arm around me.

"Good, we can't miss that." I laughed and we walked back to Sav's house.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw my parent's car there. "Sav," I said and grabbed his arm as he kept walking. "Do you know why my parents are here?" I asked, nervously.

"My parents probably called them about the cruise." He said. He grabbed my hand and we walked inside/

"There they are now." I heard Mrs. Bhandari say.

"Hey mom, dad. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I assume Sav told you about a cruise while you were out?" My mom asked me.

"Yeah he did." I said, now knowing fully why they were here.

"Well, Mr and Mrs. Bhandari called us and asked us if you could go." She started. "They explained to us that there was a school on board and there will be studying going on while your there too." She smiled. "Me and your father approve and are letting you go, this is a great oppurtunity and we can't pass it up." She told me.

I didn't hear the last sentence. "But mom, I'll be studying all over the- WAIT, did you say I could go?" I asked excidetly.

She nodded her head.

I almost screamed. "Oh my god, thank you mom, thank you dad!" I hugged them both. "And thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bhandari." I said smiling.

"Please call me Sarah, and you can call him Jerry." She said pointing to her husband. (AN: I know there not names like Sav and Alliah but I don't there real names so I made it up , aha:P)

I smiled.

"Well we should get home." My mom said.

We all said our goodbyes and left.

**FF to Homecoming**

(Sorry if this is in the wrong order, like of how things happen at homecoming haha)

First was the parade. There were a bunch of floats made by the students at our school, the power squad (which I'm in) had one and so did the football team.

After the parade was the game. Sav was the running back and he scored 4 touch-downs in the whole game, which was great. Plus the other players scored 2 more. We won 12-7. When they called it a game they all came back to the bench. I was about to hug Sav when I saw sweat all over his body. "Um, I'll save that hug for the dance." I smirked.

He chased me around the field with his sweaty body trying to get me to hug him but I refused. Finally, he gave up and went to shower and get ready. I did the same.

I curled my hair a little leaving some wave to it, keeping my bangs straight. I put on the new hoops I got at the mall with Alli, along with the necklace Sav gave me, and the braclet he gave me. I had a fake diamond ring I had bought at claires on too.

I applied some mascara, eye liner, light eye shadow and clear lip gloss. Then I put my silver heels on and went out the door.

I met up with Sav outside. "Can I have that victory hug now?" is what he said when I came up.

"Of course." I gave him a tight hug. "Congrats." I said and smiled.

He smiled back. "You look incredible." He said and we inked arms.

"Same to you, handsome." I said in a british accent. He laughed and we went inside.

We met up with Alli and Drew. They did there fist bump, half hug that all guys do. "You look great Alli!" i said and hugged her.

"You do too!" she said and smiled.

"Good game out there man." Drew told Sav.

"It's all thanks to my lucky charm." he said and smiled over at me and we went on the dance floor.

Sav and I slow danced to every slow song they played.

*End of the night*

I said goodbye to drew and alli and Sav drove me home.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him and kissed him.

He returned the kiss. "Me too." He said. "But you better go start packing, we leave on Sunday." He said and smiled.

"I know, I can't wait." I smiled and got out the car. Waving once before he drove off.


	7. Cruise & Payback

**I'm so sorry for taking forever to update guys! I had such writer's block!**

I just packed my last bag for the trip. I was so excited just me and sav...and his family but we can be alone all the time. For 10 months. Sarah and Jerry were picking me up. I lost my train of thought when I heard a horn sound outside. I looked outside my window to see Sav waiting outside for me. Sav and I were talking his car with most of the luggage in it and some of the luggage was in the car with Sarah, Jerry, and Alli. I put all 7 of my bags into his car.

"Wow you girls pack a lot of stuff." He said and chuckled.

"Oh shut it Bhandari." I giggled and playfully smacked him.

We went about an hour and a half away towards the ocean for the cruise ship.

When we got there we unloaded his car then helped with his parent's car. Alli then came up to me.

"I wish I came with you guys, listening to my parent's show tunes and them talking to me about guys! Ugh, worst trip of my life!" She said agitated, but I couldn't help but chuckle.

We got to the dock and boarded the ship. It was amazinf. Alli and I would be sharing a room, Sav had his own, and of course his parents shared a room. I entered the room and my mouth opened wide. It was beautiful. 2 Queen sized beds, 1 bathroom but 2 sinks, stand up shower, a tub, and a jacuzzi. "This room is awesome!" Alli said and fell back onto one of the beds, I assumed she wanted that one.

I laughed too. "It's bigger then my room!" I laughed again. Just then there was a knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole to see Sav. "Who is it?" I asked pretending not to know.

"It's me!" He replied.

"Me who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Me, Sav?" He was confused now.

I opened the door and laughed. "I was kidding." He chuckled and stepped in.

"Wow, nice room. But mine has a flat screen." He smirked.

Just the Alli grabbed a remote. "What's this for?" She asked before hitting a button.

Just then a slot in the wall opened up a flat screen came out of the wall.

"Ha!" I said to Sav.

He didn't say anything, instead he passionetley kissed me which turned into a little make out session.

"Ew! Geez guys! Quit it with the PDA!" Alli said looking at us in disgust.

"Like you don't do it with Drew." I smirked as I pulled away from Sav.

"True. But we can talk about that when...he isn't here." She said looking at Sav.

I laughed. "So," I said turning back to Sav. "Where's our first stop?" I asked him.

"New York City." He said smiling.

"One of the most romantic cities in the world!" I said and laughed.

"Yes, now let's go hit the pool!" He said.

I laughed and quickly changed. I was so excited for the next 10 months. As we walked down the hall to the pool, hand in hand, I glanced at Sav. He was just so adorable, and so sweet! I was really starting to think he was the one. Cliche, yes, but true. We had a lot of fights I can tell you that but right now, everything was perfect.

Just as we got to the pool I was daydreaming until I felt Sav pick me up. I noticed the direction he was headed.

"SAV! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled but I was laughing too.

Just then I felt the cold water hit my body. "I'm going to kill you!" I laughed and jumped on his back.

*Going to FF to when there at there first stop which is Paris*

We docked in our first stop which was Paris. I was excited, I couldn't wait to see the Eiffle Tower. I got ready in a pair of dark denim shorts, and a plain pink shirt with a black cardigan.

When we finally left the boat we went to see the tower. Sav's parents paid and we started walking up to the top. We got to the second level when Alli was complaining her feet were tired so we stopped for a break.

The second level is about 400 feet off the ground. I was looking out into the view when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and was greeted by Sav kissing me. "Hello to you too" I said and laaughed. We started talking and I felt someone push me.

"Excuse you." I said and turned around to see Holly J.

"I told you I was going to get you back for helping Sav win the election." She said and smirked.

"How did you even know I was here?" I asked her confused.

"I heard you talking in school. Now what I'm here to do is this." She smirked again and pushed me almost sending me over the railing.

"Holly J.!" I heard Sav coming toward us. "Leave her alone!" He said stepping between me and her.

"Oh now that you got involved, I can't." She smirked and before either of us could reply she pushed Sav out of the way making him fall and I felt her push me and that's all I remember before blacking out.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! (: Possible double update tonight? We'll see!**


End file.
